Sick Joke
by 1-Hello.Kitty-1
Summary: Emmett talks Edward into playing a joke on Bella. Does the joke end up being funny? Or does it end in disaster?
1. Suspision

_I got this idea lying down in bed trying to sleep. Hope you like it =]_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight =[_

* * *

_Chapter 1. Suspicion _

_Edward's POV_

"This will be funny!" Emmett exclaimed as I doubted his plan.

I hesitated before I spoke, "Okay….I'll do it."

I felt weak for giving in, but something told me Bella would never believe me. Although, another thing told me that she would. I shook my head and tried not to think about what I was about to do.

_**Bella's POV**_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…! _I clumsily sprinted to my ringing phone in just enough time to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Come to my house a 10:00."

It was Edwards voice who spoke.

"Why?" I asked utterly confused.

"Hello?" I asked when he did not respond.

"Well, that was weird," I murmured to myself in confusion as I hung up the phone.

Why would Edward want me at is house at precisely ten? I mean, not that I minded going to his house, but it still sounded extremely suspicious. There was a certain edge to his voice that I didn't understand. Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe.

I looked over to the clock hanging beside the front door. It read 9:24 AM. I sighed wishing I had more time to get ready. Although, Alice was probably going to attack me with objects of clothing when I got there anyways, so I guess it didn't matter.

I dashed upstairs in a disorganized fashion and went to my room. I threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a brown blouse and brushed my hair. I rushed back down stairs grabbed my car keys and my jacket and dashed out the front door. When I was in my truck a unusual feeling came to me. Like something didn't want me to go over there. I ignored the silly thought, started my car, and was off to the Cullen's.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Come to my house at 10:00," I spat onto the phone and immediately hung up. I did not want to hear her magnificent voice.

I could not believe Emmett actually talked me into this. Chances were that this would hurt her severely, and it would be nearly impossible to gain her trust back.

_**Bella's POV **_

As I pulled onto the Cullen's driveway, I waited for someone to rush out of the front door like they usually did. No on did. That made me feel even more skeptical about this.

As I was about to get out of my truck the door flew open and Edward was standing there.

* * *

_BAM. Be waiting for the next chapter. It should be soon. _

Alice


	2. Anger

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It is highly appreciated. =]_

_Psst I know this is random but has anyone seen Daybreakers? It is so amazing =]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Anger**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hello, Love." Edward wore a smile, but there was something hiding behind it. My discomfort and worry, that I had previously, became awful anxiety.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

To my surprise he took my hand and led me into the house. His behavior was confusing. It was not what I had expected to do the bizarre call earlier.

When we entered the house it was quiet, something normal for the Cullen home, but this time it was a different kind of silence. The kind that gave you goose-bumps. My hand stiffened around his. I was shocked at my behavior, nothing usually frightened me.

When we got into his room we sat on his couch and I broke the frustrating silence.

"Is anyone here?" I asked hoping he wouldn't here the anxiety in my voice.

"Yeah. Only Emmett," he explained dimly and said nothing further.

This baffled me even more. I could not interpret any of this. My thoughts were a cluttered, and chaotic mess.

I grew irritated when he continued to stare at the floor still and soundless.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

He continued to look intently at the floor as I waited for his response.

"Absolutely nothing," he whispered and looked over to smile at me.

I wasn't fooled. I crawled onto his lap and wrapped my arms around is ice cold torso. He responded by wrapping his arms around me.

"Seriously, what is going on," I started , "You demand me to come over here and I did," I looked straight into his dazzling topaz eyes, "Now tell me what is going on." I tried my best to be as stern as I could, but it didn't look like it was going anywhere.

Though he was gazing deep into my eyes, they appeared to be somewhere else. He closed his eyes and sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder. Despite whatever was going on, I was contently happy in his arms. He held me tighter to his chest and sighed again.

"I can't do this," He whispered.

"Do what?" I asked not moving.

Then horror, panic, and alarm charged throughout my veins. I unwrapped my arms around him and pushed myself off his lap.

"Are you leaving me again!?" I shrieked, tears violently running down my cheeks. I could not even stand. I slipped onto the ground and sobbed.

"Sweetheart! No, no! I would never leave you again!" He said and lifted me up off of the floor and held me closely in his cold arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, never planning to let go.

"No, no," he murmured delicately in my ear, "I would never ever leave you. You are my one and only love. I cannot even think about abandoning you again. I promise I will never hurt you."

His words calmed me and I smiled.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered sniffling.

"I love you too, Bella." He answered simply.

He set me back down on the floor and looked into my eyes. My bones went to sponge as they always did when he looked at me.

"Now the reason I asked you to come over here, is beca-"

"NO!" Roared a booming voice. Emmett came bursting through the door and tackled Edward down.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled irritated.

They continued to attack each other. What petrified me the most was that this was not their childish wrestling that they usual did. I backed away out of Edward's room in horror.

Emmett threw Edward across the room in one swift move. Edward went crashing straight into the collection of albums he had, destroying their carefully organized location.

I did not want to watch this, but I could not force myself to move an inch. I was petrified.

Edward pushed Emmett and he fell down to the floor. Emmett grabbed Edwards foot and threw him crashing out the window. The glass flew everywhere in a earsplitting clatter.

"NO!" I screamed and collapsed to the floor. My reaction was foolish because he would defiantly be alright, but I couldn't help the fear that ran through my veins.

Emmett turned to me and blurted out, "Oh Bella? Jacob is dead." His tone was so serious, so menacing. My heart stopped.

"What!?" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks.

"He died." He whispered and jumped out the hole in the glass Edward had left.

I screamed and sobbed. He couldn't be dead. There was no way.

Realization sunk into me a few moments later. He was gone. My Jacob was gone. More sobs ripped through my chest. I couldn't move or speak.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from a distance. He was suddenly next to my side holding me.

"He lied! Jacob is not dead! I promise. It was a joke he wanted to me to pull, but I chickened out." He said comforting me. I believed his words, because I trusted him.

Angry washed through my veins.

"He lied!?! That was a _joke_!?!" I screamed and got up and ran out of his room not even thinking.

What kind of sick joke was that!? Tears continued to run down my eyes and I dashed down their staircase as fast as I could. I wanted to leave this place.

I was furious at both Emmett and Edward. I was mad at Emmett for planning such a stupid thing, and I was mad at Edward because he almost did it too.

When I got to my truck I flew the door open and got into the driver seat. I put the key in, but it wouldn't start. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel and cried harder.

I felt like I was losing my mind. I was just so _angry. _The second I herd the passenger door open I wanted to scream.

"Bella," Edward whispered obviously upset, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He voice was shaky, something unusual for him.

I felt bad for him, but I didn't not want to let this go.

"Please just get out of my car. I need to go home." I stated back. I tried to start it again and it worked.

"Okay," he whispered, "I love you." He got out of the car and shut the door softly behind him.

I accelerated as fast as I could out of there and went straight home.

* * *

_Wow…I'm proud of myself…._

_The next chapter will be soon. =D_

_Psst….review it helps me update._

_But only if you want to…=]_

_X_

_Alice_

_P.S If you haven't seen Daybreakers then you should =D_


End file.
